Always with You !
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: L'hiver était enfin là. Nous avions toujours été ensemble jusqu'à présent. Mais que se passerait-il si elle découvrait mes sentiments à son égard? Inspiré d'un Doujin' de Takano Saku / One-Shot / Yuri / Eri x Nozomi


_Cet OS est basé/inspiré d'un doujinshi._

_In Spring, in Summer, in Autumn, In Winter. Always with You!_  
><em>by Takano Saku<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Always with You!<strong>

Une journée ordinaire, dans une salle de classe ordinaire. Et bientôt, nous serions diplômées. Tout semblait ordinaire, tout, sauf une chose.

« - Très bientôt… soupira-t-elle. »

Ah, c'est vrai. C'était même pour très bientôt. Plus personne ne venait dans les salles de classes à cette heure-ci. Il était assez tard. Plus personne n'écrirait sur ce tableau noir pour le moment, et nous n'entendrions plus aucun bruit des autres clubs d'activités. De simples choses ordinaires, dans une journée ordinaire. C'était _elle_, qui rendait tout cela si extraordinaire.

Elle était à mes côtés, elle avait l'air pensive, calme. Mon cœur me faisait mal, comme s'il tapait dans ma poitrine brutalement. Tout allait me manquer. Je n'avais pas arrêté, ces dernières années, de dire au revoir partout autour de moi. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre à connaitre les gens. J'avais finit par m'enfermer dans cette terrible solitude. Les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage, à cette époque, avaient enfin disparues. Mais maintenant, j'avais compris, que ces sentiments de tristesse et de solitude, et bien plus encore, étaient différents de ce que je ressentais actuellement. Tout, tout était maintenant très clair, c'est pour cela que j'arrivais à rester calme. Je détestais ces sentiments, mais… Nous avions toujours été ensemble ces dernières années.

« - Toutes les choses ont une fin, pas vrai ? Souriais-je paradoxalement. »

Ce sourire que j'aimais tant voir sur son visage, semblait maintenant effacé. Je voulais la voire sourire, plus que tout autre chose. Alors pourquoi tout avait tellement l'air si triste…

« - Rentrons à la maison ! »

J'étais très obstinée, têtue, et peut être trop honnête. J'aimais vraiment tout chez elle, je ne pouvais pas me le cacher. Son sourire, sa joie, son regard bleue sur sa peau si pâle, et ses longs cheveux blonds.

L'air, à l'extérieur, était particulièrement froid. On était en hiver, mais pas un seul flocon ne nous avait rendu visite jusqu'à présent. Je pouvais voir un petit nuage blanc sortir de ma bouche lorsque mon souffle chaud rencontrait la température extérieure.

« - Il fait froid, n'est-ce-pas ? Affirma la blonde.

- Tu aurais du mettre des bas !

- Je ne suis pas aussi sensible que toi, ria-t-elle quelques secondes.

- Mais ils tiennent chaud !

- Oui, oui. »

Trois ans. Oui, cela faisait maintenant trois ans que nous étions ensemble, Eri et moi, dans la même école. Toujours ensemble. Bien sûre, je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle. Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement. Je n'avais jusqu'à maintenant jamais compris ces sentiments. J'avais pour habitude de rester seule, d'être presque mise à l'écart. Etais-je différente des autres ? Oh, Seigneur, j'avais toujours été tellement seule. Mais je la voulais mienne, la monopoliser, j'étais jalouse et j'avais envie de croire que mes rêves deviendraient réalité. Je savais pourtant que tout cela était faux, et que ça n'arriverait jamais. Ce n'était pas bien, de la voir de cette façon, mes sentiments me faisaient mal, mon cœur était si douloureux, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, et elle n'en savait rien. Au fond, c'était mieux ainsi, car nous étions deux filles, non ?

Mal… Cela faisait tellement mal, la douleur, la douleur… encore de la douleur… Je pouvais sentir mon cœur se resserrer sur lui-même un peu plus alors que je marchais dans ce silence glacial.

« - Nozomi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda ma camarade. Ne me dis pas que tu as attrapé froid ! Ahah ! »

Si seulement cela n'avait pu être qu'un coup de froid, souhaitais-je alors. Ce serait probablement moins douloureux. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux, ce sentiment d'inquiétude que mon silence provoquait.

« - … Nozomi ? Répéta-t-elle. »

Je devais répondre, ouvrir la bouche, et prononcer des mots, n'importe quels mots à part cette triste vérité qui emprisonnait toute parcelle de mon âme.

« - Je crois avoir vraiment attrapé froid… On peut rentrer ? »

Si seulement ces sentiments avaient pu se soigner comme on soignerait un simple rhume. L'amour pouvait être semblable à une maladie après tout. Mais il n'existait aucun remède.

Eri s'arrêta soudainement. Son regard, ses yeux, dans lesquels on pouvait lire cette inquiétude et ce mécontentement, me figèrent l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Il semblait presque aussi froid que l'air environnant.

« - Nozomi. »

Pitié… Ne me regarde pas comme ça… suppliais-je silencieusement.

« - Eri…

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Dis le moi, s'il te plait… »

Si j'avais pu lui dire à cet instant. Mais c'était impossible. Tout le monde était déjà partit, et elle, était encore là, à mes côtés. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ces derniers instants. Mon cœur hurlait, mais je me tus.

« - Ah… Tu as deviné ? J'ai juste mal à l'estomac, souriais-je bêtement.

- Nous sommes des amies proches, alors s'il te plait, dit moi ce qu'il se passe… »

Des amies proches ? S'il te plait, Eri… Tais toi, pensais-je alors tellement fort. Mon cœur me faisait mal, tant que je l'aurais arraché de ma propre poitrine sans anesthésie.

« - Nozomi. Dis le moi. Il y a quelque chose… qui t'ennuie, n'est-ce-pas ? me demanda la blonde en m'attrapant la main. »

Chaud… C'était si chaud. Sa main contre la mienne réchauffait mon âme qui s'enfonçait dans les abîmes. Oui… Il y avait quelque chose. Je l'aimais tellement, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, mais… Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Jamais. C'était certain. Alors je souris, comme je savais si bien le faire.

« - …Il n'y a rien.

- Nozomi !

- C'est la vérité, la vérité ! Répétais-je.

- Nozomi… NOZOMI ! »

J'écarquillais les yeux. Pourquoi insistait-elle autant ? Pourquoi ne rentrions nous pas simplement chez nous ? Pourquoi ! Son regard semblait si triste qu'il me fendait de part en part. Je détestais la voir comme ça, j'avais cette impression de la faire souffrir, mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Et je me détestais de la mettre dans cet état.

« - … Juste pourquoi ? … Pourquoi ? fit-elle en haussant la voix. C'est… C'est toujours comme ça… »

Seigneur, ses larmes… Je ne voulais plus la voir pleurer à nouveau, comme l'autre fois dans le couloir, avant qu'elle n'intègre µ's. C'était trop dur, de la voir comme ça. C'était encore plus douloureux, pourquoi tant de souffrance ? Mon cœur se déchirait…

« - Je suis désolée, je… essayais-je de prononcer difficilement. Erichi… Je suis amoureuse de toi. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Toujours. »

Je souris, une dernière fois, sans doute.

« - C'est pourquoi… Je suis désolée, Erichi. »

Je faisais… une erreur. Son regard surpris, je lâchai sa main, avant de m'enfuir en courant. Au revoir. Adieu. C'était bien. J'étais déjà habituée à cela. Tout était bien ainsi.

J'entendais mes pas résonner contre le sol glacé, dans ce silence angoissant. Mon souffle qui s'épuisait, ma cadence qui ralentissait, jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête. Seule. Une fois de plus je me retrouvais seule.

« - Ah… La neige. »

Je regardais le ciel avant de perdre mon regard dans la multitude de petite boule blanche semblables à du coton, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle vienne tomber sur ma peau, pour mourir au coin de mes lèvres. La féroce chaleur d'avant était tout à coup devenue froide. Au printemps, en été. En automne, en hiver. Puis encore au printemps, nous avions toujours été ensemble. Mais maintenant, il était l'heure de dire au revoir. Ah… la neige… Je rentrai chez moi.

Une bonne heure après, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte, soudainement, me tirant de toutes mes étranges pensées, et de la solitude fraichement revenue sans qu'elle ne soit invitée.

« - E… Erichi ? Fis-je plus que surprise. Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'as couru après pendant tout ce temps ? A quoi penses-tu à une heure pareille ! Ce n'était qu'un coup de froid, et en plus, je me suis senti étourdie… essayais-je d'expliquer. »

Eri n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, elle était… fâchée, contrariée. Surement à cause de ce que lui avais lâchement avoué.

« - J'ai pensé pendant tout ce temps.

- Eh ?

- … Je veux dire, j'étais très en colère !

- …Eri- commençais-je alors. »

Je sentis soudainement sa main agripper le col de ma chemise de nuit avant qu'elle ne se rapproche de moi.

« - Idiote, pourquoi t'es-tu enfuies ?

- …E- »

Je la sentais s'agripper plus fortement à moi et poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

« - Habituellement, tu te serais arrêtée. Est-ce parce que tu m'as mentit ? »

Sa dernière remarque me choqua presque. Mentir. Je n'ai jamais voulu lui mentir. Je ne voulais… Non, je ne pouvais juste pas lui dire.

« - J'étais anxieuse… reprit-elle. Parce que… Je n'ai jamais… voulu que tu partes ! »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent, et les miennes aussi, alors que sa main tremblait. Je pouvais sentir tout son corps trembler contre le mien. Elle baissa un peu plus sa tête, alors que tous mes sentiments s'entremêlaient en moi, dans une parfaite confusion.

« - Nozomi, fit-elle en relevant la tête en un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je t'aime. »

Je ne fus pas sûre, à ce moment là, de bien comprendre ses derniers mots qui se bousculaient et que je me répétais dans ma tête. Avais-je vraiment bien entendu ? Ma vision commença à se troubler alors que je portais mes mains devant mon visage et que je tremblais de l'intérieur. Je sentis sa main venir se poser sur ma tête pour me réconforter alors que son sourire semblait gravé sur son visage comme si tout cela aurait dut être une évidence. Je ne pus contenir plus longtemps mes larmes qui m'échappèrent pour noyer mes joues dans une sorte de féroce soulagement. Je m'agrippai alors à mon tour fortement à elle alors qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras. Je me sentais tellement gênée.

Seigneur, tout cela était-il bel et bien réel ? Je n'arrivais tellement pas à y croire.

Je sentais mon cœur se calmer peu à peu alors que nous étions partit nous réchauffer dans ma chambre avec du chocolat chaud.

« - … Mais Erichi, a quoi pensais-tu quand nous étions dans le froid ? lui demandais-je alors.

- Ah, j'étais juste fâchée, fit-elle en grimaçant. Et si tu étais vraiment tombée malade ensuite, hein ? »

Sa dernière remarque fit légèrement ricaner. Elle était comme ça, Eri. Je l'aimais pour toutes ses choses, sa gentillesse, son dévouement, et la loyauté. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un comme elle. Elle… qui m'avait sauvé de ma profonde solitude et qui avait ensoleillé chacune de nos journées ensembles, même les plus sombres.

« - Normalement, je t'aurais appelée pour te dire des choses comme ci, ou comme ça, mais tu t'es excusée pour ta confession, et tu es rentrée en courant. Et après… chuchota-t-elle, la neige commença à tomber. »

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du m'enfuir comme ça, comme une lâche… mais j'avais tellement peur de sa réaction, et peur de la perdre, que mon corps prit cette décision tout seul. Et si c'était à refaire, je crois que j'aurais toujours aussi peur.

« - Les hivers en Russie sont différents mais ils sont aussi froids, je veux dire… la froideur est différente.

- Huh ?

- Je pensais que la neige tombais, puis s'arrêtais ensuite. »

Je n'étais pas sûre de vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle disait. En fait, j'étais complètement perdue pour être tout à fait honnête. Comme si je ne comprenais pas le sens caché derrière ses mots, s'il y en avait un.

« - Chaque année, nous sommes ensembles. Mais… Que se passerait-il si tu n'étais plus à mes côtés ? C'est ce à quoi je pensais… »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent violemment alors qu'Eri me souriait d'une douceur pareille à cet hiver délicat.

« - Je veux que nous soyons toujours ensembles. »

Sa tête glissa sur mon épaule alors qu'elle venait juste de finir sa phrase. Mon cœur battait si vite que j'avais peur qu'elle ne l'entende. J'étais si gênée que je n'arrivais même plus à la regarder tandis qu'elle me dévisageait. Quand la neige commença à tomber plus tôt, et que j'étais seule, je réalisai au combien vivre sans elle était impossible, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, et que je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire…

J'essayais de détourner un peu plus le regard lorsque sa main vint m'attraper le menton pour tourner mon visage vers elle, et elle captura mes lèvres. A partir de maintenant… Oui. A partir de cet instant, nous étions…

Eri s'était débarrassée de son pantalon, alors que je couvrais mon buste nu du drap de mon lit, complètement gênée. Comment en étions nous arrivée là ? Entre l'instant ou elle avait saisit mes lèvres, et celui ou elle avait ôtée mes vêtements, mon cœur battant si fort dans ma poitrine ne m'avais pas permis de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

« - Uhm… Erichi… chuchotais-je embarrassée.

- Hey, as-tu l'intention de t'enfuir à nouveau ?

- Comme… Comme si je… balbutiais-je ridiculement. J'étais vraiment honnête pendant tout ce temps… Parce… Parce que je t'aime, après tout… Uhm… désolée…

- Tu es encore en train de t'excuser, souffla la blonde. C'est bon !

- M- Mais…

- Hey, Nozomi. Tu m'as réellement aidé à changé. C'est grâce à toi, qui m'a poussé, que je suis devenue ce que je suis. »

Ah, elle voulait surement faire référence à µ's. Eri… Elle ne se rendait pas compte que pendant tout ce temps, où elle le ne pensait qu'à faire au mieux pour les autres, il ne lui aurait fallu qu'un pas. Tout ce qu'elle était devenue, elle le devait à elle-même. Y étais-je vraiment pour quelque chose ? Je n'avais pourtant pas fait grand-chose.

« - C'est pourquoi, c'est à mon tour de te faire avancer maintenant, fit elle en s'approchement très lentement de mon visage. Pas vrai ? »

Erichi… Je l'avais toujours, toujours… Oui. Toujours aimé. A cet instant où je ne pensais plus à rien, et que je me dévoilais entièrement à elle, alors que son regard brûlait chaque parcelle de ma peau tant il se faisait insistant… Toujours aimée.

Ses lèvres pressèrent les miennes une nouvelle fois, mais la pression se fit plus forte. Mon cœur accélérait étrangement alors que je sentais mes joues devenir terriblement brulantes. Je pris une courte inspiration avant de sentir sa langue venir chatouiller mes lèvres pour aller taquiner la mienne. Sûr d'elle, elle avait tellement l'air sûr d'elle. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne, comme dans un ballet qu'elle dirigerait. Mon cœur… c'était comme si il allait exploser.

Je sentais ses mains caresser ma peau, et sa langue descendre sur ma poitrine avant de s'aventurer sur une des petites montagnes de chair si sensibles, qu'elle embrassa avant de mordiller. Quelle était cette sensation qui me parcourait, et que je ne connaissais pas ? Je serrais fortement le drap de mon lit avant de laisser échapper un gémissement qui me surpris, et qui la surprit elle aussi. J'avais tellement honte. C'était trop embarrassant. Eri m'embrassa alors soudainement, comme si ce soupir lui avait donné encore plus confiance en elle, comme si il avait créé plus de pulsions, plus de désir en elle. Cette sensation… alors qu'elle m'embrassait fougueusement, jouant avec ma langue encore et encore, était extrêmement intense…

« - Nozomi… susurra-t-elle en glissant ses doigts le long de mon ventre. »

Cette façon dont elle prononçait mon nom, et cette façon qu'elle avait de me toucher, m'enivraient de seconde en seconde. Ses mains caressaient ma peau, en parcourant mes cuisses alors qu'elle fit lentement glisser mes derniers sous vêtements. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de la suivre du regard, tellement c'était gênant. Mais comment résister…

« - Nozomi, tu trembles… remarqua la blonde. »

Embarrassant… C'était tellement embarrassant. Je pouvais sentir sa main contre ma peau brulante de désir pour elle, alors que ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur mon intimité qu'elle caressa délicatement. Cette façon de me toucher…

« - Eri- ... Eri- répétais-je encore et encore dans de léger soupirs. »

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'entende gémir, alors qu'elle faisait des choses tellement embarrassantes. Alors que je me dévoilais entièrement à elle, et que je lui appartenais dans cette passion qu'était la notre. Qu'elle était cette sensation, ce sentiment que je ressentais alors qu'elle accélérait ses caresses. Mes muscles tremblaient alors que ma tête devenait folle, et que mon cœur s'emballait. Eri… Je voulais plus. La blonde m'arracha un bruyant soupir lorsque je la sentis glisser en moi dans cet élan fougueux alors que sa cadence s'accentuait chaque seconde un peu plus. C'était trop. Je perdais complètement la tête entre ses mains, son corps contre le mien. Je sentais une pression monter en moi, accompagnée d'une chaleur qui parcourait tout mon être, s'intensifiant encore et encore pour enfin redescendre. Je ne contrôlais plus rien et laissais échapper un dernier cri lorsque mon corps se cambra. Ma respiration se faisait difficile, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été alors que la blonde me serrait fortement contre elle. Mon cœur se sentait exploser dans ma poitrine, n'arrivant point encore à se calmer.

« - Nozomi, regarde par ici… fit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien. …Je t'aime. »

Nous étions au départ présidente et vice-présidente du conseil étudiant, nous n'étions plus justes de simples étrangères. Nous étions passées de proches amies…

« - Moi aussi. »

… à amantes.

Hey, laissez nous toujours être ensemble à partir de maintenant.

_Je t'aime… A tout jamais !_


End file.
